


Dukeceit AU Storyline

by gentlelogic



Series: Dukceit AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, Hurt/Comfort, It's far more fluffy than what it should be for a crime AU, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Remus is UNHINGED and Janus loves him very much, Violence, bullet point fic, murder mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Janus and Remus are married and criminals. Chaos ensues and that’s the whole premise.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Dukceit AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dukeceit AU Storyline

**Author's Note:**

> So you know that one fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193087) I wrote about Janus and Remus being married criminals and Remus kidnapping Roman to protect him? Well, it’s an AU now bc I said so, so here’s some of the stuff bouncing ‘round in my head:

  * Remus and Roman’s parents are thieves who have a reputation for being Horrible to anyone who works for them. The only people who willing work for them usually are younger kids who need a money just to get by. These kids are expendable to them and they mysteriously “disappear” after heists are pulled off. Those who survive are traumatized and have so much blackmail and threats hanging over their heads, they barely breathe a word about the maltreatment once they get out.
  * Remus has enthusiastically helped with his parents heists since he turned 15. Roman was a little more hesitant about this kind of work, but despite the siblings differences in their perspective on stealing, they both know their parents are dangerous. Questioning their parents? Doing anything against their wishes? Death sentence.
  * Enter: Janus. He’s a smooth talker, charismatic, calculated, and most of all- he’s a _good_ criminal. He’s helped on 9 different heists, stolen 6 brand new cars right off the lot and sold them, holds blackmail over the heads of 3 powerful criminals in the city, and has _never_ been caught. Rumour has it, he’s killed ten people, but no one knows if it’s true (it’s not– his body count isn’t even at 5 quite yet). Nobody even knows his real name; he’s just known as Deceit. So Janus comes to the parents at 20 years old and offers to assist them on a heist for a 40% cut of the money.
  * Remus falls in absolute _love_ with him. He and Roman have just celebrated their 18th birthdays together, but their situation is still hopeless, because their parents swore if the brothers leave, they’ll send assassins after them so fast they won’t have time to even taste freedom before they’re buried and forgotten.
  * While Janus is staying to help the parents with the heist, he’s staying in Remus’s room and the two fall madly in love and Remus tells Janus _everything_.
  * “Do you want to leave with me?” Janus asks. “After the heist?”
  * “I can’t, dickface,” Remus says. “So why taunt me?”
  * Janus simply frowns. “But do you want to?”
  * “More than anything.”
  * Soon enough the day of the heist comes and it’s pulled off successfully and–
  * Remus comes downstairs that evening to Janus pointing a gun in his face.
  * “Sit down on the couch. Don’t say a word.”
  * Janus’s face is twisted up and cruel and all Remus can do is laugh hysterically as he sits down on the couch next to his parents, feeling like his world is crumbling.
  * “I want 70%,” Janus says smoothly.
  * “Bullshit,” Remus’s dad snarls. “You’re getting nothing after this.”
  * Janus’s face doesn’t even twitch. “Remus, come here.”
  * “Right now?” Remus asks. “My parents are right there!”
  * Janus’s lip ticks upward barely. “Stand up. Right now or I’ll blow your fucking brains out on that nice new couch.”
  * And while Remus would love to see his mom’s ugly green couch get blood all over it, he stands up and walks over to Janus who simply shoves him and Remus crumbles to the ground.
  * “70% or I shoot your son.”
  * Remus’s mom looks pained for a fraction of a second before she says, “Kill him, I don’t care. You’re getting nothing.”
  * Remus bursts into laughter, rolling around on the ground and chanting, “Fuck you, mom, fuck you,” and feeling absolutely unhinged, but he’s dying anyway, betrayed by the one dude besides Roman who he’s ever trusted, so who cares?
  * Then, Deceit raises the gun, points it right at Remus, and pulls the trigger.
  * It barely makes a noise– a little squeaky puff (probably a silencer, right?), and Remus barely registers that _getting shot should probably hurt more than this does_ , before his body feels like one million pounds and he’s fast asleep.
  * He wakes up in the passenger seat of a car, his entire left arm sore as fuck and his mouth drier than the desert. He rolls his head around before turning to the driver’s seat and seeing Janus driving.
  * “You shot me,” Remus says, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. “You fucking dickhole.”
  * “It was a tranquilizer dart, perfected by my friend Logan. Don’t be so dramatic, darling.”
  * “It _hurt_ ,” Remus whines. He rolls his head again, trying to get used to how heavy his body feels. “What happened?”
  * So Janus tells him how he shot Remus’s parents with the gun, took the money, and got Remus to the car.
  * “And Roman?” Remus asks quietly.
  * “I drugged him earlier,” Janus says. “He won’t be awake for another good hour.” Janus looks as if he’s choosing his words carefully. “I could not take both of you at once. Someone would have died. Your parents have more allies than I do. More influence. If I had tried to get both of you at once- I would need more backup than just myself.”
  * Remus just blinks. “I got out.”
  * “Yes.”
  * “And Roman didn’t.”
  * Janus doesn’t say anything. Then: “Your parents think you’re dead.”
  * Remus bursts into laughter. “Oh! What idiots. What fucking idiots.” He’s laughing so hard, his throat begins to ache until he realizes he’s screaming, horrible and loud screams that turn into ugly sobs.
  * Janus doesn’t say anything, just reaches a gloved hand over to Remus, who grabs, clinging to it tightly.
  * “I am not a good person,” Janus says. “Not even remotely, by any stretch of the imagination. I’m a liar, I’m a thief, and I’m a murderer.”
  * “You trying to get rid of me?”
  * “Yes,” Janus says, so smoothly that Remus doesn’t know if it’s a lie or not.
  * Remus just giggles.
  * “Good thing I’m just as awful.”



**Author's Note:**

> Been procrastinating on posting this to AO3 for MONTHS lmao. 
> 
> tumblr; @princelogical


End file.
